


Territorial

by EdgyGay



Series: Vore Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Growth, Kinda, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Shrinking, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyGay/pseuds/EdgyGay
Summary: A paladin named Jasper hears about a rogue who lives in the forest, terrorizing anyone passing through their territory. Upon confrontation, Jasper realizes he bit off more than he could chew.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vore Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Me again. I designed some fantasy versions of some of my characters, then I really got the urge for some tiny/shrinking involved with them. Another chapter will come out at some point! I just wanted to get this down before the draft was deleted.

Just a rogue issue. That was all, wasn't it? That was at least what Jasper told himself.

The blonde paladin wandered the forest. His armour shimmered in the light filtered by the trees. Shield in hand and rapier in it's holster. Jasper was a bit small to be a warrior. He was around five feet tall, though he had golden hair and icy blue eyes. He was known around the town, very commonly helping them out.

He'd heard stories of a rogue out here. He was vicious, attacking anyone in his territory. The quickest trade routes happened to be here, and had to be detoured. This was where Jasper came in. It was his job to face the rogue and capture them. The blonde stopped as he felt eyes on him. He cast his gaze around the clearing, soon noticing red eyes within a bush. He drew his rapier. "Come out. Now." The paladin demanded. A chuckle escaped the figure. "Big talk for someone like you."

The figure stepped out. Jasper already regretted his decision. The man was dressed in tattered black clothing, standing around six feet. Maybe six foot five. He wore a mask that looked like a skull, leaving his mouth and eyes exposed. His eyes were a glowing red on a sea of black. A sinister smile appeared on his features. "Scared?" What he did not expect was the paladin to charge him. He drew his short sword, clashing blades. He parried Jasper's strikes with ease, soon stumbling as he was struck by his shield. Just as Jasper slashed at his midsection, his entire body faded to black and dispersed. He reformed out of reach, chuckling. "You're more ballsy than I'd thought." Jasper approached, the man's smile soon growing. The paladin could tell he just fell into a trap.

With a snap, a prepared rune revealed itself underneath the paladin's feet. He was forced to his knees by it's pull, glaring up at the man. The rogue simply walked over, pulling out a pouch. "Now.. let's see if this powder works." He sprinkled a strange purple powder on his hand, soon blowing it towards Jasper. He coughed a bit, soon feeling fatiuged. Was the world growing? Or was it just him? The paladin had to close his eyes as nausea filled him, his skin prickling.

He must have fallen unconscious. When he woke up, it was dark. How long was he out? He froze when he heard a voice.

"Now, where did you go?"

It belonged to the rogue. It was loud and booming. The paladin quickly stood, looking around. He was nude, surrounded by metal. What had happened? The boy yelped as his world shifted, light flooding the prison. A large hand easily snatched him.

"There you are."

Jasper struggled in his grip, feeble all the same. The rogue lifted him from his armour. The blonde was soon holding on for dear life, not a fan of heights. The rogue chuckled. "As for introductions.. you're not going anywhere. My name is Shatoku. It's Master to you, though." Jasper had to hide his disgust. He would never call him that. He watched Shatoku pat his waist, frowning. "What a day to not have pockets.." he looked over Jasper, soon smiling. "I know exactly where to put you."

Jasper clung to the large hand as it moved, panicking as he noticed Shatoku pull at his waist band. No. Not there! Shatoku ignored his silent pleas, soon dropping Jasper into his underwear. He chuckled. "Get comfortable." Soon Jasper was cast into darkness. It felt unnaturally warm and humid. Jasper was forcibly pressed into Shatoku's large member by the fabric, shifting as he attempted escape. He managed only to shimmy down, now seated on Shatoku's sac. He laid back in defeat as he felt Shatoku walk, shifting his prison with each step. This was going to be a long day..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shatoku brings his catch home. He has fun with his new toy. Because who says you can't take care of something without having a little fun, too?

Jasper didn't know how long he'd dozed off for. He was startled when light filled his prison, thinking suffocation had mercifully ended him.

No such luck.

A hand plucked him out, revealing the smile of Shatoku. Jasper held on for dear life, casting glances around. They were in a house of some sort.. he wasn't sure where. "I have some things to do, my toy." He heard Shatoku speak, glancing up. "Don't go far, will you?"

As soon as Jasper was placed on the counter he began to run. He heard Shatoku tutting, shadow moving over him-

He smashed into something invisible, stumbling before falling. He took a moment to let the world stop spinning, soon looking around. Did Shatoku really just put a glass on top of him? Jasper managed to stand, pounding on the glass, but Shatoku was already leaving. Jasper slumped down in defeat. He was powerless here..

* * *

Hours passed, the paladin slowly rotting away alone. He was starving at this point. He had taken the time to survey his surroundings, revealing this was a treehouse hidden in the forest. Leaves of the trees hid it well. It was sparsely decorated, with simple furniture. A bed, a table and chair, some cupboards. Not much. It seemed lonely.

He heard Shatoku arrive, glancing up quietly. Shatoku hummed a bit, putting things away. It looked like he'd stolen some food from town. This sight made Jasper's stomach give a groan of complaint. He wasn't paying attention when Shatoku removed the glass, startled as he was picked up. They were moving over towards the bed. "I'm sure you're hungry~" Shatoku tormented. "You're going to have to work for it." Jasper would do anything for food at this point. But when Shatoku had stripped down to nothing, laid down and placed him not far from his member, he was second guessing that.

"Go on, toy. Make me hard, or you won't get anything." Terrified by the threat, Jasper stumbled over to the member. He thought of the best approach. Seeing how girthy it was compared to him, he opted to wrap his arms around it. He tried his best to rub himself against it, and soon Shatoku was growing. He stopped when Shatoku was hard, startled as Shatoku gripped him and his member with one hand. "Did I say you could stop?"

He began to jerk Jasper up and down, masturbating with the captive paladin. He was moaning softly, a feeling of sickness spreading through Jasper. Soon enough, some precum ran from the tip. It got into Jasper's hair, slicking it up. As it slowly got over his body, some of it got in Jasper's mouth. It was.. sweet, kind of. Repulsive knowing where it came from. But with how much he was being jerked around, he felt like he was going to hurl.

Thankfully Shatoku stopped, seeming close. He took Jasper off, not giving him a chance to recover before he forced his head against his tip. "Open up." Jasper reluctantly put his mouth over the slit. After a bit longer of Shatoku rubbing himself, he came.

Jasper heard him moan, startled as a jet of salty white filled his mouth. It was so forceful it went right down his throat. Jasper almost choked on cum as wave and wave filled him. He had to pull off, being blasted in the face. Shatoku pulled him off, coaxing the rest of his load onto Jasper. He took a moment to relax, setting his cum-filled treat on his chest with a chuckle. He'd noticed Jasper's stomach bulging somewhat. Full of his cum. Shatoku opted to relax, knowing Jasper wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2! I'll most likely be adding two other chapters, one with cock vore and one with oral vore. Both will most likely be fatal. Stay tuned!


	3. Cock Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shatoku gets tired of his toy. He decides to replace his expended semen.

Shatoku soon woke, only now realizing that he'd fallen asleep. He found the paladin missing, groaning. "Shit-" the rogue muttered. He sat up, wiping cum from his chest. Taking a quick glance around he stood, still in the nude.

After some searching, he discovered the paladin hiding behind his water bucket. Jasper panicked as Shatoku plucked him out, holding tightly to him as he was dangled by his finger and thumb. Shatoku chuckled. "You're a pain in my ass." The rogue moved to sit at the table, legs spread. He placed Jasper on his member, contemplating what to do with him. A smile soon formed on his face. "I know exactly what to do with you."

He grabbed Jasper, rubbing himself to hardness. The Paladin tried and failed to escape as he did so. Shatoku then moved Jasper to stand on his member. "You cost me a lot last night.. only fair you replace it." Jasper frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" Shatoku disregarded the question, beginning to push Jasper into his slit. The paladin began to panic. "W-Wait! Don't!" Shatoku didn't listen. He groaned softly, rubbing himself. As Jasper was down to his chest, arms inside, Shatoku was startled by a sudden warmth in his member. Jasper was glowing softly. "Damn it.. you said it wouldn't wear off yet.." he suddenly groaned as Jasper began to grow. Spurred on by the pleasured feeling, he pushed him deeper. Deeper. Jasper dissapeared down his cock, his form growing. Shatoku sat back, letting out pleasured noises as he rubbed his balls. Jasper was growing inside, sparking pleasure.

Shatoku eventually sat with legs spread around very large and human-shaped balls, feebly squirming. He rubbed them gently, slowly letting his body do it's work. The form gradually stopped squirming. It began to shrink and lose form as Jasper was digested into cum. Shatoku's balls slowly sheank into base-ball size, filled with spunk. The rogue stood, quickly heading to his bed. A primal urge forced him to rub himself, moaning as he did so quickly and repeatedly. Almost embarassingly soon he was cumming. He splattered all over his chest, leaving a river of cum that ran from his abdomen to a lake over his chest. Shatoku slowly relaxed, now covered by what used to be Jasper.


End file.
